Drawings
by tvd-fan-klefan-lover
Summary: "Stefan, stay still," Klaus growled, the constant fidgeting making it hard for him to capture the moment. "Make me," the green eyed vampire snapped, annoyed that he was being used as a piece of art work rather than lover. "Oh trust me, I can," he chuckled. Klefan, smut, inspired by a conversation by my most consistent reviewer.


**A/N: **This is dedicated to my amazing reviewer Tvdlover87654. We were talking and bam! idea alert. Anyway, definitely one of my favourite Spells and Originals readers, you're amazing. Also, the bit in italics was written by her to set the scene and it was too perfect. Then again, considering how smutty this turned out to be you might not want it to be dedicated to you xD My brain is haywire today, sorry. You're still epic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Klaus, Stefan or the writing in italics. I just wrote most of it xD

* * *

Stefan wasn't happy with this arrangement. He was nowhere near happy but he wasn't quite pissed off enough to argue with his hybrid lover. Not yet. Klaus had woken up before him, unsurprisingly and had apparently waited for him to wake up to command him to stay still. At first the vampire had been confused but a little hopeful until he'd seen the canvas sitting next to Klaus' favourite armchair. This was never going to end well.

Klaus couldn't help the small grin as he sketched his boyfriend, getting in the initial lines of the body with pencil before he picked up his paints. He had drawn quite a few things of Stefan but this was the first time he'd managed to get him to sit still and knowingly get painted. Admittedly, the vampire didn't seem pleased by the idea but it was still fun for the hybrid.

After a little while he was seriously starting to change his mind about this being fun. Stefan was shirtless and deliciously rumpled but he wouldn't stop moving. Klaus knew he wasn't completely comfortable but the artist in him definitely didn't care and even the bit of him that felt for the vampire was starting to get annoyed.

_"Stefan, stay still," Klaus growled, the constant fidgeting making it hard for him to capture the moment._

_"Make me," the green eyed vampire snapped, annoyed that he was being used as a piece of art work rather than lover._

_The hybrids eyebrows shot up, a taunting smirk making its way on his lips as he set his brush down, leaning back in his chair. "Oh trust me, I can," he chuckled._

His blue eyes weren't oblivious to the sudden change in Stefan's eyes, that hopefulness and the same look that the vampire always wore when they were alone. For a minute the Original deliberated about what he was doing but when Stefan's face changed to one of slight pleading he chuckled, setting his brushes down and crossing to the bed.

"I have a proposition," he offered sitting on the edge of the bed and gently pushing Stefan onto his back. "I'll do something for you but if I do you have to sit still until I finish the painting, okay love? It's not often I get to spend enough time with you to paint."

He could see the vampire trying to decide if it was a fair deal before he nodded and Klaus grinned, quickly crawling on top of his lover and pinning him down. Sketching was something he loved but this was definitely something he loved more. In seconds he had pulled his own shirt over his head, leaning down to kiss Stefan hungrily. Staring at him when he was shirtless for almost half an hour had definitely gotten to him.

It didn't take long for Stefan to squirm slightly, a sign Klaus knew meant he wanted more. He trailed warm lips down the vampire's cooler neck, stopping to suck at Stefan's pulse point. The hybrid smirked at the groan before continuing to kiss down the younger's body until he reached a sensitive nipple, sucking and nipping it until the vampire under him was begging and moaning incoherently. It really was too easy to mess with him sometimes.

Klaus teasingly kissed down Stefan's stomach, past his boxers and stopped at his inner thigh, sucking at the skin with a grin. The vampire could deny it all he wanted but he liked it when Klaus bit him, even with the pain from the werewolf venom. Little closest masochist. He scraped his dull still-human teeth against his skin, hearing a low whimper of anticipation. When a hand snapped down, tangling in his hair and pushing his face deeper into the delicious pale skin in front of him Klaus barked a laugh before feeling his face change and sinking his fangs in. Hybrid or not he had been a vampire for a thousand years and his desire to feed in times like this always won out.

Stefan couldn't hide the way his body tensed at the pain of werewolf venom entering his system but the bizarre pleasure of having his blood steadily pulled from his body overrode that quickly enough and a moan escaped his lips. If anyone else had ever tried this he wouldn't have let them but Nik was different. He would stop whenever Stefan asked, even if it was reluctantly. Sometimes the damn hybrid would do the opposite though, pulling away all-together too soon and this was one of those times.

"Don't stop," Stefan whined, trying not to bristle at the chuckle he got from Klaus for his pleading. He was always so damn smug, it made the vampire wish he could do something to teach him a lesson but he never would.

"Shh Stefan," Klaus commanded softly, slipping a hand inside the vampire's boxers as he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. As soon as he tasted the different tang he ducked his head down, crashing his lips against Stefan's and forcing his tongue into the cooler mouth, worry mixing with lust. The vampire's blood was amazing but it was dangerous to feed from him.

Stefan didn't mind, kissing hungrily and aggressively as Klaus tugged off his boxer's before reaching for his own. Admittedly, this wasn't what the hybrid had been planning when he woke up this morning but he couldn't complain. This was more fun than sketching, he wouldn't deny that. Before Klaus could get his boxer's off Stefan's hand snaked down, ripping them off quickly and earning a half-annoyed sigh.

"That is why I can't have nice things pet," he mocked playfully, rocking his hips down against Stefan's and trying not to groan. His lover, however, had no such reservations.

"Nik, please, need you," he moaned, thrusting up against Klaus as he got tired of waiting. He was eternally seventeen, he was never good at waiting for this.

Klaus chuckled, spitting into his hand and slicking up his cock quickly. He knew they'd used the last of the lube last night and knew that if he told Stefan that he'd probably get death glares for the rest of the day. That was never enjoyable. He also knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he didn't want any preparation and obliged, carefully but quickly pushing his way into that tight hole.

He wasn't oblivious to the pain-tinged moan but tried to ignore it, thrusting erratically until he found Stefan's sweet spot and snarled at the nails tearing into his back. At the vampire's playful grin he pushed in harder, settling into a hard and fast rhythm.

Soon the air filled with moans and groans as Klaus pounded his lover into the mattress, waiting until he could see that Stefan desperately needed to cum before starting to jerk him off. It didn't take long for the vampire's eyes to roll up, unneeded breath catching in his throat as he stiffed and ribbons of cum painted both their stomachs. The feeling of the already-tight channel constricting around his throbbing cock was enough to throw the hybrid over the edge, a low snarl escaping his throat. After a few minutes Klaus slid out of his boyfriend, reaching for the box of tissues on the bedside table and gently pushing them into Stefan's hands with a small smile.

As the vampire started to clean himself up the hybrid asked, "Now will you stay still for me?"

"Maybe," Stefan replied with a lazy smirk before laughing as his boxers were thrown at him. He could be so childish when he was annoyed.

* * *

Thanks for reading

~Klefan-Lover


End file.
